1. Field of the Invention
DE 101 26 049 A1 already discloses an annular connection flange having a tubular portion for mounting to an end of a tubular component, in particular for a pylon segment for constructing a pylon of a wind power installation, wherein it is formed with a flange collar radially adjoining one end of the portion and having a flange surface oriented axially away from the tubular portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
To produce such an annular connection flange, the state of the art uses an element in the form of a circular ring which is substantially quadrangular in its cross-section (profile) and that element in the form of the circular ring is then machined so that the annular connection flange is left. In the machining operation material is removed from the element in the form of the circular ring, in a not insignificant amount, in order then to obtain in the cross-section (profile), the desired profile of the annular connection flange, in one piece. It is therefore accordingly known for a connection flange to be turned in one piece from a metal semifinished product, to produce the connection flange.
Above-mentioned DE 101 26 049 also discloses an annular connection flange in which the outside wall of the tubular portion is conical, in particular for mounting to a component which is also conical.